Big Cook, Little Cook
by Jim Clancys Lollipop
Summary: ONESHOT x Jim gets a call from Melinda to say that she is preparing a romantic meal for them and rushes home...Dinner leads to kissing, kissing leads to touching, touching leads to...reviews?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music, products or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of it's characters, I do however, own those characters and storylines which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended! **

**Jimel love…**

"Sounds great Mel" Jim said into his cell phone happily as he walked out of the firehouse "My shift just ended so I'll be home in like half an hour, is there anything you want me to bring home?" he asked, "just you Jim, that's all I want" she said in a seductive voice which sent an excited shiver down Jim's spine. "You know what make that twenty minutes, I think I'm gonna have to break the speed limit" he said, Melinda giggled on the other end of the phone "I'll see you soon, I love you", Jim smiled "I love you too Mel" he said before hanging up.

Jim drove just above the speed limit all the way home feeling a hot anticipation burning in his stomach, he pulled into the driveway, climbed out of his car and opened the door, "Mel, I'm home" he yelled out. He let out a low whistle when he spotted Melinda walking down the stairs she was wearing a red lacy bra which was quite visible under the low 'V' neckline of a very short black silky dress with red high heels, she walked down the stairs and gave Jim a very quick kiss on the lips before walking past him into the kitchen, Jim's jaw dropped as he watched her hips sway, "you look uh…I like your uh…you're beautiful" Jim stuttered, Melinda giggled and flashed him a perfect smile over her shoulder "well thank you, I'm making Italian style chicken and pasta, take a seat" she said nodding towards the beautifully laid candle lit table, "what's the occasion?" Jim asked curiously "I love my husband" Melinda replied with a smile.

Jim sat back and watched in awe as Melinda served up two plates with perfect precision and wonderful presentation, she brought his plate over and set in front of him, her own meal was very small which didn't go unnoticed by Jim "you're not hungry?" he asked, Melinda gave him a sexy smile "not for_ food_" she said, Jim's eyes went wide and his trousers were suddenly too tight "I can eat _later_, we could just head upstairs right now…"Jim trailed off with a pout when Melinda slowly shook her head.

"Eat first, play later" Melinda said with a wicked smile, she watched Jim shift under the table and smiled "everything okay?" she asked innocently, Jim gave her a mock evil eye "no things are a little _hard_ for me right now" he joked, Melinda giggled, leaned forward and ran her hand slowly up his leg. She climbed down from the table and knelt in front of Jim, she slowly pulled his shoes and socks off before running both of her hands up the inside of his legs, Jim shivered in anticipation and Melinda smiled and pressed a kiss to his denim clad knee, she slowly leaned forward and kisses along his leg until she reached the prominent bulge in his dark jeans. Melinda undid the button and pulled the zip down painfully slowly "lift up" she told him, Jim lifted of the chair and Melinda pulled his jeans down to his thighs and eyed him lustfully "impressive" she said with a smirk, she ran her tongue across her lips and pressed a soft kiss between his legs, she slowly pulled the jeans off of his feet and stood up. "That's better" she said happily, Jim looked on in amazement as Melinda returned to her meal and began eating as though nothing happened, he gave up trying to figure her out after a few minutes and began to eat his meal "it's delicious Melinda, thank you" he said sincerely "thanks…and you're welcome" she replied.

Melinda finished first and excused herself from the table taking her plate with her "how was your day?" she asked, Jim smiled "If you had asked me that a couple of hours ago I would have said it couldn't get any better…but I guess it could, it was kind of a slow day, we only got one call and it wasn't all that serious…how was yours?" he asked, Melinda smiled "it was great thanks, Delia and I closed the store half day and played hooky, went for lunch and then I came back here to get ready for tonight" Melinda said, she walked back to the table and cleared everything on it before returning with a large bottle of champagne which she shook it and handed to Jim "will you do the honours?" she asked, Jim smiled "my pleasure" he replied before popping the cork and chuckling when it sprayed over Melinda. Jim poured it into the two champagne flutes on the table and felt the pressure in his trousers increase when he looked up and saw Melinda pulling her dress over her head, she let it slide down her arm and land in a pool of silk on the floor.

Melinda leaned over the table slowly giving Jim a perfect view of her chest, she threw him a smile before crossing the room and turning on the stereo, Jim's eyes followed her and he felt the burning excitement in his stomach grow, he let his eyes roam over Melinda's body, she was wearing red lace boy shorts to match her bra and Jim noted that he loved the sound her heels made as she walked across the wooden floor, Melinda walked straight up to Jim and nudged him so he pushed his chair back from the table and turned to face her, Melinda took the two champagne glasses from the table and handed one to Jim he took it with a questioning glance and Melinda smiled before kissing Jim passionately and straddling his lap.

Melinda linked her arm around his and gave Jim a pointed look towards his glass, "to us" she whispered, Jim mimicked her and they drank and finished at the same time, Melinda wrapped her arms around Jim's neck and peppered kissed from his cheek to his lips, "I love you" Jim whispered "I love you too" she whispered back. Jim lost his hands in Melinda's softly curled hair and pressed a kiss to the curve of her neck, he flicked his tongue out and ran it slowly along her jaw before gently catching her bottom lip between his teeth. Melinda moaned and ground her hips into his, she ran her hands up his chest and pushed his shirt off of his shoulders while kissing him passionately, Jim pulled his shirt off the rest of the way and Melinda tugged at the bottom of his vest, Jim lifted his arms and Melinda pulled it over his head.

Jim moaned against Melinda's mouth and she smiled against his. They continued until they couldn't hold off on breathing any longer, they broke apart both breathing heavily, Jim watched with lust filled eyes as Melinda's chest moved up and down with her deep breathing, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the cleavage line where her breasts met and Melinda arched her back. Jim kissed his way up Melinda's neck and gently bit Melinda's earlobe soliciting a loud moan from her, Melinda climbed off Jim's lap and headed to the stairs leaving a confused Jim behind "dinner's over" she said seductively over her shoulder before running up the stairs, Jim jumped up and followed her to their bedroom and pressed her into the door with a forceful kiss. "That was the best dinner ever Melinda" Jim said happily, Melinda smiled, opened the door and tugged Jim inside she said with a giggle, she kissed Jim and held onto his shoulders, leaning back she kicked the door with her high heel and it swung shut behind them. Melinda's reply was the only thing to be heard from the other side… "Just wait until you see what I'm giving you for desert."

**Pleeeeeeeeease leave a review x x reviews are LOVE! X x hope you're all doing good! Much Love to everyone x x Lolly x x**


End file.
